


Colors of Death

by Cathalona



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Character, Bisexual Male Character, Breasts, F/M, F/M/M, Gay Sex, Glowing Eyes, Hurt/Comfort, Indonesian Character, It Gets Worse, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Points of View, Psychological Horror, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Started as a Joke, Supernatural Elements, University, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalona/pseuds/Cathalona
Summary: Our heroine, Padja, has come from the land of Jatinangor all the way to Isola territory to chase down Ranking, a destructive man who endangers her fellow colleges. There she met Upi, Isola's keeper, and he won't give Ranking easily.Will Padja win him over Upi, or will things take an unthinkable turn?





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night in Isola, Bandung. A young woman walks fast through the streets. Her unfamiliar aura draws attention to a small group of people sitting around in a cafe.  
"Hey, that girl looks strange."  
"Yeah, does she need help?"  
"Wait. That jacket. That is...Padjadjaran's jacket, isn't it? Then she's only here for one thing. A fight."  
  
\---  
COLORS OF DEATH  
Fem!Unpad x Male!UPI  
Action, Psychological Horror, Supernatural  
18+?  
\---  
  
  
*Padja's POV*  
.  
I must get in there.  
The Computer Science Building.  
There, I'll meet him. The man I really wanted to see for so long. His name is R-  
  
"What are you doing?" a voice interrupted my racing feet and thoughts.  
I turned around to see who it is. "Upi."  
In front of me is this Upi guy. He has reddish brown skin and short straight black hair, currently wearing a red shirt and black pants, and finally topped with the college's signature grey jacket. Nice figure, must be a lot of swimming. He's quite handsome actually.  
"What. Are. You. Doing. Here. Padjadjaran." he asked once again.  
"Not your business," I answered.  
  
*Upi's POV*  
.  
If she came all the way here from Sumedang, so I guess it's important, then. Just one thing that seems off.  
"But why at nighttime? It's dangerous."  
She froze. I look at Padja head-to-toe. Her skin is lightly tanned and/or golden, then she dons a messy short wavy black hair, wears a green long dress, with black laced sneakers, and her college's indigo jacket. She's busty, a 36B, or even a C-cup. And her face. A sleepy, yet sharp expression. She has everything to make a perfect horror heroine.  
  
"...I must hunt him down." she finally said something.  
"Him?"  
"Him. You know him."  
  
Ah, so the rumors were true. I've heard that Padja is currently searching for someone who caused big trouble to her. I just didn't expect that person to be here.  
  
“Why don’t you just talk to him?” Upi gave his suggestion.  
“He’s beyond help. His mental state is really, _really_ damaged, and everyone couldn’t bring him back to normal.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry...”  
Upi paused and closed half of his face with his right hand.  
  
“…but I can’t let you do that. He’s inside my territory, and I must protect everyone in it, no matter how ill they are.”  
Slowly he cracks a grin, and his eyes sparked a bluish glow.  
  
“Oh wow. I see you can be really scary as well.” Padja smiles, and starts ‘sparking’ her eyes too. Hers were a reddish hue. “Still, he’s mine. So please, just let me go to his place.”  
  
In the dark, quiet gardens of Isola, the two monsters prepare their stance.  
Upi, the ruler of Northern Bandung, goes into a staring contest against Padja, a terrifying force who came from the strange land of Jatinangor.  
The longer they stare, the quieter it becomes.  
It might be because of their tension, even crickets were afraid to make a noise.  
  
“…I understand. If you won’t let me, you’re no good. I’ll have to kill you then!” Padja roared, and charged against Upi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOHH GOD. Why did I write this.  
> However, the character Ranking is inspired by a real-life person I've known, and he currently attends college at IUE/UPI.  
> So consider this a far-cry from his friend(s) at PadjU/Unpad and other colleges worrying about him and his behavior.  
> Hope he gets better.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh shi-“ Upi stepped away just in time before Padja could hit him, causing her to lose balance a bit.  
“Good reflexes.” She stopped and turned around.  
“Thanks.” Then he went to strike her. But Padja, being the one who seems a little more experienced, already parried his jab and pushed him by his chest.  
  
“Oof!“ Upi was thrown back from the pressure. Taking her chance, Padja runs away as fast as she can. Upi managed to catch one of her legs, but was kicked on his head and released his grip on her.  
  
Unknown to them, a pair of eyes watched them from afar, heavily breathing…  
  
  
*Upi’s POV*  
.  
“Bastard…she really could kill me!” I mumbled, feeling the pain on my head and my chest.  
My eyes search for her in the dark. And there she is, dashing like a cat, heading straight to…huh? FPTK? Well, she wouldn’t want to fight me in Al-Furqan, though…oh God, she’s really lost. This campus is fucking huge.  
After a brief moment of recovering, I stand up and start chasing after her. Unfortunately, I can’t run as fast. In fact, I’m pretty slow. She’s not in my range of sight anymore.  
It’s not because I want to continue fighting her, but…I don’t want her to be in a bigger trouble.  
  
  
*Padja’s POV*  
.  
“Haah…haah…”  
I was wrong. In this hell of a campus, you must at least ride a motorcycle. Why did I left them earlier? Each faculty is really far away!  
I looked back. Can’t see Upi there. Honestly, I’m a little scared knowing I am alone, but Setiabudhi is probably less scary than Jatinangor. You can still see the lights from the buildings and the streets and vehicles passing by. My campus in Jatinangor is very, _very_ dark, and even the street lights were often not active except the rectorate of course. That’s why you often heard scary stories from there, may it be a crime or supernatural encounters.  
I begin to walk and enjoy the view, until I reach the nearest building: FPTK.  
  
“Wow…” Padja was amazed by the tall building of FPTK. What she has as the faculty of technics is just a modest structure of the PPBS, only having three majors inside. Well, there’s already an university called ITB (Bandung Institute of Technology)…  
  
“There you are!” Upi shouted.  
“Gosh, stop annoying me!” Padja replied, angry.  
Upi grabbed both of Padja’s wrists. “Listen here dipshit, I don’t want you to get lost. Where do you want to go really?”  
“…The Computer Science Building.”  
Silence. Padja blushed. Upi facepalmed.  
  
“THAT’S SO FAR AWAAAY!” Now Upi gets really mad. “Why do you come here at night? Why don’t you bring a ride? Why don’t you ask me to take you there?!”  
“Um, it’s just a habit…”  
“A fucking dangerous habit, lady!”  
“Are you trying to flirt with me?!”  
Upi dragged Padja inside the FPTK. Then he cornered her. “Now, tell me all the answers.” His irises glow blue again. “No weapons allowed.”  
  
He reached to Padja’s alma mater pocket, suspecting that she brought a knife. He was right. But she’s always faster. She throws his hand away and finally holds the knife in front of his face. “So, do you want to die?”  
  
Eyes glowing red, she starts swinging her knife, over and over. Upi desperately tries to avoid it. He steps backwards until he fell on his back, and then Padja sits on his knee, making him unable to move his legs. With the last of his power, he used his arms to throw her knife away. Now it becomes a hand-on-hand fight, their bodies rolling around, trying to choke each other.  
  
Grey and Indigo, worn in their jackets, are truly the colors of death.  
  
“Is anyone there?” an unknown voice echoed.  
Padja and Upi gasped. _“It’s him!”_ Padja said, half-whispering.  
Then she quickly ran away, leaving Upi alone.  
“W-w-wait-“  
  
“Oh, it’s just you, Upi.” The mysterious voice said once more.  
Upon seeing the speaker of the voice, Upi stands up.  
“Ranking.”


	3. Chapter 3

“What just happened?” ask Ranking-kun.  
“Nothing…well, Padja just paid a visit.” Upi shyly responds.  
“Ah. Such an interesting girl, coming at this hour.”  
“Yeah.”  
   
  
*Upi’s POV*  
.  
Rank, that’s how I call him in my mind, walks closer to me, making me tense up. I start examining his appearance.  
He’s, well, a little big. Or chubby, I guess. He might be the same age as me. His smile is reminiscent of Padja, but while Padja’s is already chilling enough, his is more…I don’t know. Something just felt disturbing. Or is it because I’m facing a well-respected guy? I continue looking at him.  
He wears normal everyday clothes, just like me, with a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and a watch on his right wrist, plus brown shoes.  
“Checking me out, hm?” he suddenly asks.  
_Shit, he knows!_ How should I answer him?!  
  
“Y-yes…I just…wanted to…see you in a closer range…”  
_Aaah! That sounds so wrong!_ But Rank, he…he just _smiled?_  
“I see. I’m currently looking at you, too.” he said.  
Phew, so it’s normal for men to check out each other. Maybe. But I recall what Padja said before: Ranking-kun is damaged and beyond help. I have a strong feeling that something bad is going to happen.  
  
“Hey, Upi,” Rank peers closer. “You look sexy tonight.”  
And my heart sunk in an instant.  
“Wait, what? You’re k-k-kidding me, right? I don’t have that good of a b-body.” What a stupid reply I’ve made for him.  
“Doesn’t matter. You look like a good fuck.”  
“Fuck no!” I panicked.  
  
Rank’s hands grab my shoulder, pushing me against the wall.  
“I’m a guy!” I plead.  
But he doesn’t care. His fingers start to trace over my torso and hips.  
“Wow, Upi. This grey jacket really fits on you.”  
Then he goes to my chest, fondling on them as if they’re a girl’s breasts. “You and Padja would make great milk to suck on.”  
  
“The hell?” I replied quietly.  
Sure, getting personally assaulted is one thing, but dragging someone along to be the next victim, now that’s absolutely disgusting. I took a deep breath.  
  
And I kicked him in the balls.  
  
Rank screamed really loud, I’m sure his voice could be heard floors above. I grinned and turned away to escape—  
  
**_SMACK._** A really hard slap lands on my face. And along comes a fist to my stomach. His attacks were so strong, they put Padja’s strikes comparable to a pillow.  
**“How dare you to do that, fuckboy! Don’t you know I am the one above you all?!”** Rank said in such a threatening tone. I’m so shocked, I barely respond.  
  
Padja was right all along. He’s uncontrollable. I wonder, did he abuse other colleges like this too? Maybe that’s why they gave up? And maybe that’s the reason why Padja came here? Did she want to protect me?  
  
Once again Rank pinned me to the wall. I didn’t really fight him this time. I just stood there and saw his twisted expression, hungry, shaking and breathing heavily, completely demonic. Our eyes briefly meet, before his gaze dragged down to my whole body, and in a sudden, he _kissed_ me.  
“Mmph?! Mmh!”  
Resistance is futile. Soon our tongues are wrestling each other, and I barely breathe. It felt humiliating. When he pulled out, I believe I have the silliest face ever. “Ooh, your face is all red!” he teased. Tears start falling down my cheeks.  
  
_Upi, the once proud and pious young man, has been molested by a person the same sex as him._  
  
  
*Padja’s POV*  
.  
I heard Ranking’s screaming from the entrance hall. Good job, Upi.  
Currently, I’m on the second floor, hiding from Ranking while I prepare for a sneak attack. But then, I need Upi to work this out. He could restrain him, and I’ll calm him down with this tiny bottle of chloroform I brought. Having a dark-colored jacket never felt so functional! Nobody ever noticed the many things I’ve put inside them!  
I walked as silently as I can to look into the entrance hall where we fought before.  
  
But what I saw isn’t some ordinary scenario.


	4. Chapter 4

*Padja’s POV*  
.  
There I saw Upi and Ranking try to dominate over each other. However, Upi looks remarkably weakened, and he’s…crying. Oh no. What has Ranking done to him? I peered closer.  
“Do not resist…”  
“Haah…no…”  
  
Ranking pins Upi to the wall. Their faces drawing closer…HOLY SHIT DID RANKING JUST KISSED UPI?!? It was loud and wet-sounding. Upi’s stifled moans makes it even worse…or even better? I don’t know…all of this in a few seconds is making me dizzy…  
  
Ranking pulls away. “Good boy,” he said, then he moves to Upi’s neck, and teased on that ticklish spot. Upi gasped and whimpered, begging him to stop even though it won’t happen.  
  
I fall on my knees. This strange feeling…am I getting horny? How sickening. I shouldn’t be…yet, seeing how Upi could be so feminine towards Ranking…I got really scared, yet excited.  
  
_I…kinda want Ranking to ravage me…_  
  
“Wait, Padja, no!” I whisper to myself. I’m not going to get aroused! I must go away from here. Unfortunately I stepped on my skirt and stumbled. **_Thud._** “Ow!”  
“What’s that sound?” Ranking said.  
I immediately lay down so he won’t see me.  
“Hmm.” He brushed it off. Phew. Guess I’ll crawl out of this scene.  
  
After crawling far enough, I stood up, realizing that it’s getting too cold and I have to find a place to hide and warm myself. I found a table covered with a long floor-sweeping cloth, big enough for me to hide and discreet enough to be unnoticed.  
While inside, I think of Upi the whole time. Will he put another fight? The feeling of guilt creeps on me. I hope he picks up my knife he had thrown earlier. Ah, I couldn’t protect him…  
  
I tried my best to warm up. Turns out my jacket isn’t as multifunctional as I thought, eh? Eventually I start touching various parts of my body to keep some heat.  
I look at my own breasts. Watching as it moves up and down syncing with my breath.  
People have said that my campus has so many girls with noticeable racks− and I am aware of that. Mine is pretty large, too; a decent 36B. And it feels really heavy right now. Sheesh.  
Maybe I should touch them. And so I touched and played with them.  
  
“A-aah…” a moan escaped from my lips as blood and heat rushes all over my body from the teasing.  
  
  
*Upi’s POV*  
.  
When Rank’s busy blowing hot air and torturing my neck, suddenly we heard a thud from the second floor. I also heard a faint squeak, or something similar to that.  
It’s Padja, isn’t it? My eyes light up for a moment.  
“What’s that sound?” Rank said.  
Silence.  
“Hmm.” He brushed it off. “Well then. Upi, is this building haunted? Tell me with your magical blue eyes.”  
Hey. I saw a chance in this. While my eyes are active, I got a power-up on fights. I could’ve overthrown him that way. A new spirit burns inside me. This time I won’t fail!  
  
“…Yes. It’s of a small man. Similar to a _tuyul._ ” I replied, trying so hard to hide my laughter and wicked smile behind my previously tearful humiliated face. I activate my eyes. “There’s more. Two _kuntilanaks_ here and there,” I continued while pretending to point at the (fake) ghosts’ location. “And a tall figure guarding the entrance door, behind yo−“ Rank grabs my wrist right when I was about to point (and hit the side of his head). “You’re lying.”  
  
What− again?! And for the third time I was hit against the wall, my ‘magic’ eyes deactivated at once. He forcefully stripped me off my jacket. Then he lifted my shirt so my chest is seen to the world; I know what’s going to happen. I’m not ready for this.  
  
And so Rank started to lick and suck on my nipples.  
  
“Gh-hyaah!” I can only moan in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaalrighttt. A boob-centric chapter. It's a vital thing in this fic, I assume?  
> Also, some of you might think that 36B is a medium size boob. By Asian standards, those were HUGE. Especially when you're a teenager. Padja and Upi is around 19-20.


End file.
